Unforgetful Memories
by xXKazumiXx
Summary: A new teammate entered with team 7. What will happen ? Chapter 8 is up! The secret is out, what would they say? Who is this character that the Hokage speak about? And what kind of mission is this? Discontinued
1. Nanaji Naoka is here

I do not own Naruto!

I own Naoka cause I made her.

The story is about a girl who joined team 7 and someone falls in love with her (not telling.) That pervert won't stop bothering Naoka.( poor girl hehe).Anyway along the way you will find out kakashi-sensei's big secret, too. It's a Romantic story(I think) So join team7's new adventure.

Note: Naoka is tall like Sakura.She has short brown hair and hazel eyes. She's the same age as Sakura.(12) She wears a black and purple top and a short skirt(purple too) (Soon I will draw a picture of her and will give yo the link to see her but not now cause I'm a bit busy. And I think I'm gonna make a website for the story with pictures.) Thank you.

Chapter 1: Nanaji Naoka is here. 

Naruto yawed as he rubbed his left eye. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9:30am already. Today Kakashi sensei said he needed to talk to him at 9:15 and he was already 15 minutes late. He quickly got out of bed and changed.

Naoka was walking down the street seeing these people again filled with laughter and joy made her feel happy once again, after the event that happened a few months ago (you'll know about it later.) Just then she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Sorry. I didn't know where I was going."

"My fault. I was reading." Said someone.

As she looked up she saw a silver(grey?) spiky haired guy who had a mask covering his left eye and a head protector. And in his hand he had a book called 'make-out paradise

(come, come, paradise or flirting paradise. I don't know ppl what's the real name of that book.)

"Ah, you must be the new teammate of team 7?" he asked her.

"Y-yes." She replied.

"Well, I am your new teacher my name is Hatake Kakashi. As your first mission go find Naruto. He wears orange and has a yellow spiky hair. Good luck." He said and disappeared

"Hey wait!" she called out but it was too late he disappeared.

"Now, where is this Naruto guy?" she asked herself as she stood up and dusted her self.

She continued walking the street trying to find Naruto.

* * *

Note: Review pls this is my first Naruto fan fiction. 

I know this short but I will make it longer if you wait.

Hope you like it. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Thank you for reading.


	2. I found Naruto

Chapter 2: I found Naruto.

**Grldragon**: Well let's continue our story.

' ' - this means that he/she is thing. " " - he/she is talking. -means a flashback.

* * *

Naruto who got out of his apartment at first began running but then he slowed and thought that Kakashi-sensei might be late himself, so he took it easy. Then he began to wonder what he was going to do afterwards.

'Make a prank….nah, I'm not in the mood today.' Naruto thought.

'Hmm…Maybe I should practice my sexy no jutsu just in case.'

As he was thinking he bumped into someone and knew that whoever he or she was fell on the ground.

"Sorry." He apologized and he helped her up.

"Oh, thanks. By the way do you know a guy called-" she began saying.

'SASUKE, right?' he thought and began to get annoyed.

"Naruto?" she said.

When he heard his name he almost cry(LOL)

"That's me, Uzumaki Naruto." He said smiling.

"Ah, really? Thank goddess I don't have to bump in every guy and ask him the same question." She told him.

"You did that?" he asked her sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. Kakashi-sensei needs you." She told him.

"I was trying to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"No, he just disappeared."

"Okay come on."

"Where?" she asked him.

"To find Kakashi-sensei!" he told her.

Then, Naruto began walking fast and Naoka had to catch when she notice that he stopped and she couldn't stop right in his face so that made her fall again.

"Why am I the only one that have to fall?" she said to herself.

Naruto heard her and laughed a little making her go red.

"Oh I forgot to ask you one more question, what's your name?" he asked her as he helped her up again.

"Naoka. Nanaji Naoka." She said blushing a little.

* * *

Note: Well that's the end of chapter 2. Hope you like it and Review pls.

Now I work on chapter 3

**Naoka**: Why did you made me fall on the ground 3 times, anyway?

**Grldragon**: Who knows. (laughs nervously and runs away)

**Naoka**: Hey! Wait- …She have a plan on her mind.


	3. Meet the students

**Chapter 3: Meet the students.

* * *

**

**Grldragon**: Well I decided to upload another chapter.

**Naoko**: …….. (Backs away)

**Grldragon**: What's wrong?

**Naoka**: You're up too something!

**Grldragon**: Who knows, if you read you will find out. I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen. Mwahahaha.

**Naruto**: What's wrong with her?

**Naoka**: She's having one of her evil laugh moments.

* * *

"Okay! We're here. I think Kakashi-sensei should be here." Said Naruto sitting down.

She saw that they were in a forest surrounded with trees and the sound of birds.

"It's quiet." She whispered.

"Hey. Are you from around here?" he asked.

"Where else?" she said pointing at her protector that was around her neck.

"I never saw you around." He told

"It's just that I moved back. I left after gradation because of my father's sudden death." She told him smiling.

"What happened?"

"He was on a mission with his friend and they were found both dead. No one knew who did it. So, I decided to move back in with my friend Gigi as I like to call him." she said as she sat next down to Naruto.

"By the way. Are you su-" she was saying when she fell on the ground.

"Naoka?" said Naruto as he fell on the ground too.

A few hours later…

"Naruto?" he heard a voice saying his name.

"5 more minutes." He mumbled.

"That's it!" he heard and the next thing he felt a slap on his face and woke up quickly.

"Hey what the big idea?" he said shouting.

He saw Naoka infront of him

"Did you do this?" he asked her.

She smiled and shook her head no.

"I did it." As he turned his on the left and saw Sakura.

"Why?"

"You were sleeping Baka! That's why." She replied.

"Poor Naoka had to fight alone so they won't hurt you while you were asleep." Said Sakura angrily.

"Where are Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke?" he asked looking around.

"They are helping the villagers. Hey, did you know Naoka is our new teammate, Naruto?"

Sakura said hugging Naoka.

"Really?" Naruto's face lit up.

"Yes." Naoka replied shyly

Naruto stood up and had a weird face. Sakura and Naoka stood up to see what wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened ?" He told Naoka.

"We were attacked by unknown ninjas. " she told him

"They attacked the village too." Said Sakura. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei told us that when you wake up, we go help them, repair the village."

And so they left the forest and went to help the villagers.

That afternoon

Naoka left the team and went home she said she needed to do something.

(Naoka: Hey! I don't have nothing to do. You're just trying to get me aw-)

Sorry about that ;

Anyway so the team went to eat at Iciraku Ramen's place. They ordered their Ramen and were waiting for it. While waiting Naruto said.

"Yo, sensei. Why did Naoka left?"

"She said she was busy, Naruto." He replied still reading.

"But still, I don't take that as an answer from you sensei, you two talked for hours." He said sadly.

"Huh? By any chance Naruto, do you-" whispered Sakura.

He looked t her in the face and saw that she had an evilly smile on it and quickly he said

"HAHAHA! I don't know what you are talking about Sakura. HAHAHA!" he laughed nervously.

"Right, Naruto." She said.

The Ramen came and they ate in silence.

The next morning. The sun was shiny and the people of Konaha were still repairing their village before it's starts winter and snow too.

In Naoka's house.

She heard a knock on the door. She was still tired to wake up but she forced herself up but she didn't let go of her pillow. As she got down from upstairs she said

"Good morning Gigi." She said sleepy.

She opened the door and Saw Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"Hi, Naoka. Were you still in bed? Sorry if I woke you up." Sakura said.

"No worries. I was going to wake up, anyway. Why don't you come in?"

"Okay."

They entered in the kitchen and Sakura was looking around.

"You have a beautiful house, Naoka."

"Thanks. So, is everything alright?" asked Naoka as she gave her some tea.

"Yes, everything's fine. I came to visit you. I had nothing better to do. I don't know where the rest of the team is. So I thought I find you here."

"I see. Today is Sunday, right? So why don't we do something on our own?" suggested Naoka.

"Hmm…sounds fun. What do we do?" said Sakura heading for the door and Naoka following her.

"We should hit town." Naoka said as she opened the door.

Then she realized that she was still in her pjs.

"But first I must change. I'm not coming to town in my pjs." She said as she went upstairs. Sakura giggled and waited for her.

A few minutes later

They were in town looking around and talking.

"Hey who's that?" Naoka pointed at a tall guy who was dressed in black and had a black sunglasses.

"That's Ebisu. " Sakura whispered

"Ah. You mean the closet pervert. So that's was his name." said Naoka aloud.

"SSH! He will hear you." Said Sakura covering Naoka's mouth.

Naoka mumbled something but Sakura couldn't understand. Ebisu looked at them strangely when he saw them. Sakura smiled nervously.

'WHAT DO YOU WANT?' Sakura thought.

After a few steps away from him she let go of Naoka's mouth.

Naoka sighed.

"Next time, don't say it aloud. I don't want him to stare at us like that." Said Sakura.

Naoka was staring at something.

"You never know what a pervert like him can do to us, girls." She continued.

Then she saw Naoka sweatdrop and pointing at something.

Sakura turned around and saw Ebisu.

"What are you doing here?" she told him nervously.

"I heard you mentioning my name and thought what you wanted." He replied with a smile on his face.

Naoka putted a hand around Sakura's shoulder and whispered

"Does he hear that much?"

"Yes, I do. Now tell me what you want?" he asked getting closer. Sakura quickly tried to think of something when Naoka spoke up.

"Hehee. We were just talking about Ebisu my uh…Uncle. In this town there isn't one Ebisu right?" she lied as she backed away with Sakura.

"Hmm, maybe but is your Uncle 'the closet pervert' too?" he asked.

"Um…my uncle is called ' The super closet pervert'" Naoka laughed nervously.

He looked at her strangely.

"Good one, Naoka." Thought Sakura.

"Now we should be on our way, bye." Said Sakura but he grabbed her from her shoulder and Naoka thought that he was going to do something on her. So she punched him in the face saying

"Stay away, you pervert!"

And they ran away as fast as they can, leaving him there.

They stopped at the bath, breathless.

"I….are you…ok?" asked Naoka.

"Y…Yeah. You?"

"Ok." she replied.

"How about we get in the hot warm water in here?" pointed Sakura at the bath house.

"I'm in." agreed Naoka.

In the bath house (No dirty thoughts, ppl)

"AAAAA. It's so warm in here." said Sakura.

Naoka nodded.

There was no else in the bath except them. So it was quiet.

"No more pervert people for today, okay?" said Naoka.

Sakura giggled and said

"Okay. So, tomorrow it's okay if Ebisu comes again and talk to us?"

"Um…No. I don't want another scene happing like that."

"You're right." Sakura said.

"What do we do now?" asked Naoka.

"Mmmm….le me think." Said Sakura.

"How about we eat something?"

"Okay." Said Naoka getting out and Sakura following her.

As they were walking to at Iciraku Ramen, Sakura saw Lee. He was heading in their direction. When he arrived he said.

"Good morning Sakura."

"Y-yeah, morning." Said Sakura sighing. "By the way, this is Naoka."

"Hi." She said waving her hand.

"I am Rock lee. The village's handsome devil." He said as Sakura sweatdrop and Naoka was surprised.

"What are you doing, lee?" asked Naoka.

"I was training. Where are you going?" he asked.

"At Iciraku Ramen. Wanna come?" said Naoka.

"Really?" asked Lee as he bent down at took her hand. Sakura sighed.

"I accept your offer, Naoka." He said.

"Let's go." Said Sakura.

While walking they saw Sasuke and as always Sakura rushed over to him.

"Hey, Lee. Why is always Sakura like that when she sees him?"

"My Sakura. She likes him." He said almost crying.

Naoka sweatdrop when she saw him like that and went over Sakura followed by lee.

They continued walking. Lee, Naoka, Sakura and Sasuke(how did he come here?)

Finally arrived at Iciraku Ramen. When they sat Sakura noticed that there were Ino, Shikamaru and Choji too.

Ino looked up and saw Sakura and Sasuke. She jumped up when she saw Sasuke

"AH! Sasuke!"

Shikamaru sighed while Choji continued eating.

Sakura sat at the left side of Sasuke while Ino sat at the right side of Sasuke. They glared at each other.

Lee and Naoka seated beside Shikamaru and Choji.

Naoka looked confused and asked Lee

"Are they always liked that?"

"Yeah." Replied Shikamaru with a sigh. She turned to see Shikamaru and Choji.

"Ino likes Sasuke too." Said Choji. "I'm Choji and you?"

"Naoka." She replied smiling.

"I'm Shikamaru. Guess you aren't a Sasuke fangirl are you?" asked Shikamaru.

"No." she smiled.

"Well, you're different from the other girls." Replied Shikamaru calmly.

The four of them ordered Ramen and were laughing, while Ino and Sakura were fighting about (me: sigh) Sasuke. He was staring at the four of them especially, at the one with smile on her face.

'She always smiles….' He thought as he stood up and left, followed by the two girls.

* * *

**Grldragon**: That's it for Chapter 3. I know the first 2 chapters were short but I hope this one is long enough.

**Lee**: Review pls.

* * *


	4. Naoka & Sasuke

Chapter 4: Naoka & Sasuke.

**Grldragon**: Hey this is Chapter 4. Oh, great today I started school. sigh I will be a bit busy I think. If it happens like last year it's good news then. We did our homework at school. But I will write more. Thanks to LunarRose73 and Minish Link for reviewing. hugs both of them as a thanks

**Naoka**: Thanks ppl.

* * *

It was late afternoon around 5 o'clock maybe, something like that. Shikamaru and Choji had to leave, because they needed to find Ino. So they waved goodbye to each other and left. 

"Well, I have to go find Gai-sensei." Said lee.

"Gai-sensei?" Naoka asked Clueless.

"Yes. Tomorrow I'll introduce him to you, okay? See you." He said leaving.

Naoka waved and began to walk around town.

'It's been a few months now. I have to forget the past but, can I? It's too difficult when you can't do anything afterwards.' Naoka thought as she was walking.

'Hate, fear and anger. I only saw those in my life. Now I'm living here and I must live to see happiness.'

She wasn't paying any attention where she was heading. She just kept thinking and thinking until she bumped into someone and fell on the ground like always (Me:D)

(Naoka: TT Why me?)

"Ouch" she whispered . "Sorry, mister, I didn't know where I was going."

She looked up and saw a white haired man. He had some strange red line under his eyes.

'Strange… I never saw him around.' She thought.

The kind a look like an old man stared at her. (you know how he stare hehee)

'Why is he starring!' she thought as she stood up.

"Bye now." She said and began waking when she heard someone calling her name.

"NAOKA!"

She turned and saw Naruto. She was happy to see him after all she haven't seen him since all day. (Me: Hehee! Naoka: What?)

"Naruto! Where were you all day?"

"I was with Jiraiyi." He said pointing at the guy who she bumped earlier.

She freaked out and told him.

"Y-You mean that nice guy over there who is sitting over there?" she said as she acted like she got the wrong person

"No. That one, the white haired old man." Said Naruto as he grabbed her hand and went to introduce them.

"HEY! HEY! Jiraiyi. I would like you to meet my friend, Naoka."

"H-hehee. Nice to meet you." Naoka waved nervously.

"Is she-" began saying Jiraiyi but Naruto punched him.

"NO! Come on you said you'll teach me a new jutsu. Are you coming Naoka?" asked Naruto before he left.

"I can't. I have some things to do." She replied.

"Okay. Hey um can you tomorrow meet me at Iciraku Ramen?" whisper Naruto as he blushed too. Naoka blushed too and replied

"Sure t-thing."

And then Naruto left and Naoka was still left there blushing.

(Me: Looks like someone have a date. Naoka: Shut up! You're writing it.)

Then she continued walking and she felt both excited and both nervous.

'Naruto is nice but I'm kinda shy around him.' She thought.

She tried to forget it and decided to concentrate on walking before she bumps again.

She saw Sasuke up ahead and thought.

'That's strange, why aren't Sakura and Ino with him?'

She decides to continue since she doesn't know the guy very well.

After she passed him only a few steps she heard him say.

"You."(not angry neither cold. Just normal)

Naoka froze. 'Uh-oh. Did I do something wrong?'

She turned and saw that he was behind her.

"Yes?"

But as he was going to say something some strange unknown ninjas attacked them. It was a surprise attack. There were only 6 ninjas but I think they could take them down.

They wore some strange black clothes.

"Who are these?" asked Naoka.

"The ninjas from before." Sasuke replied as he got out a kunai.

"Oh." She said. And so they began to attack. (I'm not good at this kinda stuff and I think you don't want to know I guess.)

And so after a few kicks, punching and some kunai throwing they were saved. Well kind of cause Naoka hurt her ankle. She couldn't get up.

"Can you stand up?" asked Sasuke.

"Umm….yes." she said as she tried to get up but she fell again.

"H-Here let me carry y-you." He said a bit shy about what he just said.

'What? Why me?' Naoka thought.

He carried her to the hospital and waited for the doctor to come.

Until he was gone to get a doctor, Naoka was still blushing. She was sitting on a bed, waiting for the doctor to come. Finally after a few minutes the doctor came but she didn't excepted Sasuke, she thought that he was gone home. The doctor checked her ankle and made a bandage around her ankle.

"Finished. You may need some support to go home. Tomorrow, you can walk on it again but don't push it." The doctor told her.

"Thanks." Naoka said smiling

Sasuke, who was resting on the wall waiting, was thinking.

'How can she smile when she's hurt or in danger?'

The doctor left, leaving them alone. (Me: Ooooo. What to do to them, hehee. Naoka: Don't even think about it.)

"You will be fine for the feast, this Tuesday." He said.

"Huh? What feast?" she asked.

"I don't know, but that what Naruto said." He said.

"Really? We should all go, then." She said smiling.

Sasuke looked away blushing a bit.

(Me: Hehee. Sasuke: I'll kill you.)

After that there was silence and it was getting darker.

"Maybe we should go." He said Finally.

"Okay." Said Naoka as she stood up and fell on the floor. "I forgot." She whispered.

So, Sasuke ended carrying her back home. After that he left and Naoka went inside her home. She couldn't go upstairs so she slept on the sofa that night.

**Sasuke Pov**

'She always smiles. How can she keep smiling?' I thought. Then I noticed that I was thinking too much about her and decided to forget about her.

"Tomorrow, we have class. I should go to sleep." I said and then went to bed.

* * *

**Grldragon:** That's it for Chapter 4. 

**Grldragon:** Hehee. Well review pls. I am going to sleep too like what Sasuke did right now. Tuck in bed cozy and warm thinking about Naoka. Hehee.

**Sasuke**: You know, I'm right here.

**Grldragon**: Hehee. Goodnight people. I have to wake up early tomorrow for school see you in the next chapter.(runs off to bed because of Sasuke)

**Naruto**: Review and maybe grldragon would write more. Goodnight. Thanks again to LunarRose73 and Minish Link. See you in the next chapter don't miss out!


	5. Meeting Gai's students

**_Chapter 5: Meeting Gai's student._**

**Grldragon:** Hello Everyone! I finally had a chance to update. Well here's the story. (I didn't know what to name this chapter so I throw a title.)

**''** – thinking **""** talking

* * *

"Good morning, Naruto!"

"Naoka!?" he said startled.

"Did I scare you?" she asked giggling.

"Who me? Of course not." He laughed nervously.

Naruto was sleeping on the desk when Naoka sat next to him, to wake him up.

After she woke him up he took out the flyer of tomorrow's feast and began thinking

He wanted to ask Naoka to go with him but…he couldn't. He thought someone else might have asked her. He didn't realize that the flyer was gone until Naoka spoke up.

"Hey! Sasuke mentioned something about a feast. Its tomorrow, right?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah. Um…Na-Nao-" he going to ask her to go with him but his words were stuck.

"Maybe we should go together." She said.

Naruto didn't speak because he couldn't believe of what he heard.

"Or are you going with someone else?" she asked looking a bit sad.

"No! I was…going to ask you!" he said quickly.

"That's so sweet of you." She whispered to him and hugged his arm.

Naruto blushed and when he saw that a few students were watching he blushed more and broke the arm hug. Then Sakura came and said.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we should meet him tomorrow near Iciraku. He said he know a place where we could watch the fireworks better." She waved and went to sit next to Sasuke and tell him the news too. Then Iruka-sensei came in and began the lesson.

After 1 o'clock.

"Finally!" shouted Naruto, stretching his arms.

The lessons were over and now Naoka and Naruto were going out from school.

"Um…Naruto? Who is exactly Gai-sensei?" she asked.

"He's Thick-brows-sensei!" he explained.

"Thick-brows-sensei?? "she said confused.

"He's the sensei of Tenten, Neji and Fuzzy-brows." She explained.

"You mean Fuzzy-brow is Lee?"

"Yeah."

Naoka sweatdropped.

Just then Lee came up to them.

"Naoka!" he said Cheerful.

"Hi, Lee!" she replied with a smile.

"Are you coming to meet Gai-sensei?" he asked her.

"Um…sure. As long Naruto can tag alone." She said.

"Ok!" he said and led them the way to Gai-sensei.

One hour or so passed…

"Gai-sensei!"

"Why train up here?" said Naoka out of breath.

They had been climbing a hill outside of Konaha. They had been jumping up and running around like crazy. Finally Naruto came up falling on the ground panting. He was more tired then Naoka since he had to help her climb some spots because of her ankle.

"Never…do…that…again!" he said.

"Lee! Where have you been!? Have you been avoiding training?" Gai said as he punched Lee in the face.

"No! I brought a friend that I would like you to meet." He said Standing up.

"Lee climb this hill for 30 times."

And with that Lee began his training.

"You must be Naoka. Lee had mentioned you." Said Gai-sensei.

"Nice…to meet you."

Then Gai began talking about the youth and stuff, until Tenten saved Naoka, leaving Naruto hearing Gai.

"I'm Tenten by the way. And this is Neji." She said. Neji was behind Naoka

Naoka smiled and said "I'm Naoka."

Just then Kakashi-sensei appeared infront of Naoka, making her fall on Neji! Well in a strange position too.

She realized that it was Kakashi, because she saw him with the same book in his hand.

"My fault. Anyway you and Naruto have training now. So I came and pick you two up."

"I forgot!" she said still on Neji.

"Well, then you two would have to do some extra exercise today." He said looking down at her. He put the book back in his pocket and he looked like he was smiling from under his mask. Well you could tell from his eyes.

"What!?" she said.

"You should stand up instead of sitting infront of Neji." He said.

"Huh?" as she turned her face and saw Neji.

Finally she realized that when she fell, she knocked Neji with her. She ended between Neji's legs. (LOL)

When she saw that she ended up blushing and standing up as quickly as possible.

"Sorry." She said and went to fetch Naruto. And after that they left.

Naoka had skipped the extra exercises because of her ankle but Naruto had to do them.

So, Sasuke, Sakura and Naoka left for their home.

"Are you coming tomorrow, Naoka?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." she replied.

"Great! Tomorrow we don't have any classes so come to my house."

"Okay!"

"I have to go. I have to help my mum with some things. See you tomorrow." She said before leaving she hugged Naoka and waved to Sasuke and then she left.

'She was going to hug Sasuke too but instead she stopped. Guess she know that he don't like hugs and stuff." Thought Naoka smiling.

She left when she found her street that lead to her house.

She entered and went straight in the kitchen and on the fridge saw a note.

She picked it and read aloud.

"_Sorry. I left for a mission. Don't wait for me because it will take me a month. Take care. George (Gigi)_"

"Okay. Then I should have dinner and then take a shower." She said to herself.

"FINISHED!" said Naruto to Kakashi.

It was around nine o' clock and finally Naruto finished his extra exercise, not to mention that he had to dos Naoka's too.

'I get her someday.' Thought Naruto.

"Okay. You can go home, Naruto." Replied Kakashi calmly. "By the way, don't forget tomorrow's place."

"Okay." Smiled Naruto and then he blushed a little.

"Is there something that I don't know, Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"NO! Nothing special." Laughed nervously Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and began to walk away until he said

"Just take care of her."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto running after Kakashi but he disappeared.

Naoka after doing what she wanted to do, she changed in her pjs which is a grey short shorts and a grey T-shirt that slips her shoulder. She decided to go on the roof and take a fresh air maybe that will get her to sleep. When she got out from the window and climbed the roof she felt someone starring at her, when she looked she saw no one and sat on the roof.

'I have a strange feeling, someone is here, I can feel it.' Thought Naoka hugging her legs.

A few minutes later she heard a sound and she quickly got out a kunai and throw it in the direction where the sound came. Then she spoke up and said:

"Come out! There's no point of hiding!"

Finally after a few seconds it came out. There before her eyes stood a figure.

It was……..

* * *

**Grldragon:** LOL! Sorry but that's as far as I write for today, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

**Naoka:** Damn it! Come on and hurry up. Everyone wants to know who the hack is he or she.

**Grldragon:** Well I won't update until I get 8 reviews for this chapter.

**Naoka:** What!?? Review pls!!!!! Take care.


	6. The feast

Chapter 6: The feast.

**Grldragon**: Hey I updated another chapter. Thanks for reviewing everyone.

**Naoka**: Took you long to update this chapter.

**Grldragon**: (sweatdrop) Gomen-nasai everyone. I was a bit busy with school

**Naoka**: On with the story.

* * *

'He looks familiar.' Thought Naoka as she stood up with a kunai in one hand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He just stared at her with those three black comas in his red eyes and his hair moving with the wind.

'Wait a minute, could those eyes be Sharigan?' she thought as she stared at his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

A few seconds passed and answered "Itachi."

"I see." She whispered.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

But he disappeared. She knew that he hadn't run away. After a few seconds looking around she saw a kunai around her neck.

"I ask you again. What do you want?"

"To fight you, Naoka." He replied

"Not today." She whispered calmly, closing her eyes.

He removed the kunai from around her neck and disappeared.

'There are no more secrets. Everyone knows.' She thought as she lowered her head.

It was the feast today. Naoka went to Sakura's house at around ten in the morning.

They were preparing for tonight. In Sakura's room there was also Hinata.

"Okay. Everyone we prepared everything, now all we have to do is wait, for tonight." Said Sakura as she giggled at the end of her sentence.

Hinata blushed and Naoka laughed. (LOL)

"Hey, Naoka? Where did you live before you came to Konaha?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm… Not to far from here. My…family had a house outside of here, still I used to come here all the time when I was younger." She replied

"Why did you come here alone, then?" Sakura asked.

Silence fell between them until the door was opened and came in Sakura's mother.

"Girls, you should head to town and help the villagers set up for the feast. We been attacked again." She said. With that they left.

There they met with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Kakashi.

"What happened?" asked Naoka.

"We been attacked again but this time we know who they were." Said Kakashi.

"Who?" the girls asked at the same time.

"The sound ninjas." Replied Kiba.

After that, no one said a word and began rebuilding.

Naoka couldn't work, she was thinking about something.

'How does he know? Did someone tell him?' She was far too busy to know where she was hitting the hammer. Until she hit her finger, letting a small yelp. She sees blood coming out from her finger and sighed.

"I should try and concentrate more." She tells herself.

"I think you're right." Said someone from behind her. She turned and saw Sasuke with a small bandage in his hand.

"I know." She said lowering her head.

He gave her the bandage and put it on her finger.

'Huh? That's strange.' She thought, looking at Sasuke.

He noticed her looking at him strangely and said.

"What?!"

"N-nothing!" she replied quickly, as she got back to work with the nails and hammer.

He continue working, not far from her.

At around four they managed to rebuild some buildings, still the feast was going to be held anyway. They left for their house to change since the feast was going to start at about two hours later. Naoka was at her house preparing herself. She had her kumono out from her wardrobe. It was red with small yellow flowers. She stared at the kumono with her hazel eyes. She remembered that it belonged to her mother. When her mother was younger she used to wear it to any feast. But now Naoka will be wearing it. She then went and changed into it. After a few minutes she came out and set her hair up with chopsticks. Looking at the mirror made the time move more slowly. So she decided to go at Sakura's house.

On her way to Sakura's house she saw that people were already heading at the village square to begin the fun.

'I'm not going without my friends.' She smiled to herself.

She arrived at Sakura's house. After knocking the door was opened by Sakura herself.

"Sakura!" said Naoka with Joy.

"Naoka!" she said.

"Are you ready? Cause I'm board of waiting." Said Naoka.

"Yeah. I was board myself but I thought that you weren't ready yet." Replied Sakura

"Well then, we should go."

"Okay. Let me go and bring Hinata."

She entered the house and Naoka began to walk a little. It didn't take her long to come out with Hinata because after a few minutes they were walking together and talking.

"Hey. When are the girls coming? I'm board of waiting." Said a blonde boy who was sitting on someone's house stairs.

Nobody answered him. Sasuke was just resting by the wall and Kakashi was reading make-out paradise.

After some time Naruto said.

"Huh? Are those Naoka and Sakura coming?" he stared

Sasuke and Kakashi looked and saw two figures coming in their direction.

"Could be." Replied Kakashi.

As they got close Naruto stared more. Finally they arrived.

"We're here." They said together laughing.

"Well, you two are a little late." Replied Kakashi closing the book.

"Well for once in your lifetime your early." Replied Sakura.

(I can't think of Kakashi showing up early. He's like my sensei at school always late. Lol)

Well they began walking around the village, you know going at the ramen stand so Naruto can eat ramen and other places.

Naoka and Naruto were alone walking (Me: A date! Naoka: Shut up!)

"Naruto? When are the fireworks going to start?" asked Naoka yawing.

"At midnight. Are you tired? Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Shouldn't' we go meet Kakashi?"

"Okay. Let's go." Said Naruto.

They were walking to where Kakashi had told them to wait for him. There was silent between them. Naruto stared at Naoka. She didn't notice because she was looking at the people.

Naruto blushed and that's where Naoka turned to face him.

"Why are you blushing?" she said smiling. She knew something was going on.

"N-nothing." He said as he got redder.

"Nothing, huh? Did you see someone that you fancy by any chance?" she teased him.

"No. I-I…"

And on the way she ended up teasing Naruto.

"This is the place." Said Naoka, looking for Kakashi. "But where is he?"

"We have to go through this forest." Said Naruto pointing at the path which looked like that it would lead them to a forest.

They began walking in the path, to try and find the others.

"Naruto! Where are you? I can't see anything." Said Naoka after they walked further in the path. The light of the moon was not seen because of the trees.

"Right here. Can you hear me?" said Naruto.

She quickly followed his voice.

"Okay. I'm here." She replied. "Look there's fire. Maybe they are there." Said Naoka hurrying up.

'Naoka…huh.' He thought Naruto. He heard Naoka yelling at Kakashi like he acted like a little kid leaving without his mother.

"Kakashi-sensei!! You cold have waited for us." She said.

"Well at least you're here now. Come on the firework is going to start." He said.

Naruto sat on the ground (on the grass) and Naoka sat next to him. Sakura ended sitting next to Naruto too because Sasuke was sitting on a tree.

'Strange. Why is he up there?' thought Naoka looking at him and then to the sky.

Soon the fireworks started.

"Wow! They're beautiful!." Said Sakura.

"Yeah!" yawed Naoka. She was getting tired and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Are you going to sleep?" he whispered to her.

"No. I'm just resting my hea…" and that's where she slept.

"_Mommy. Where is daddy?" asked a little girl._

"_Don't worry, honey. Daddy is going to be late tonight." Replied a woman that looked like the little girl's mother._

"_I'll wait for him, then." Replied the girl leaving the kitchen._

"_Wait! Hon!" called out her mother. She then followed her._

"_You should go to bed. I'll wait for daddy. Beside its late and you have school tomorrow." Replied her mother as she sat on the doorstep beside her daughter._

"_It's okay. I'll manage to wake up early tomorrow too."_

_Her mother sighed. Silence fell between them and minutes passed quickly. Soon the little girl began to close her eyes. After a few minutes she fell asleep on her mother's lap._

"_Mother." Said a male voice._

"_Yuki. Are you still awake?" _

"_I couldn't sleep well. Is sis asleep?" the boy asked._

"_Yes, can you take her in, please?"_

"_Sure ma." With that he lifted his sister and went in._

_Sometime in night._

"_AAHHHHHHHHH!!!" _

_The little girl was woken up with a woman's yell. _

"_What's going on?" she said._

_She got out of bed and went downstairs._

_As she was going to open the kitchen door she saw blood coming out from underneath it._

_Then the door flew open and there was her brother standing there covered in blood._

"_What happened, brother?" she asked him_

"_Run. Run, Naoka. You still have a chance." He replied weakly _

"_What happened?" Naoka asked._

_He didn't reply instead he pushed her out form the backdoor of the house._

"_Brother! Where's mommy? And daddy?" she shouted. _

_But it was too late to reply because he was hit with a sword and it hit his heart. The next thing he fell on the floor with blood coming out. Naoka screamed with that. She was too covered in blood since her brother pushed her._

"What happened?" Woke up Naoka suddenly. "Where am I?"

She looked and saw that she was in a forest.

'Oh, I remember. We came here to watch the fireworks and then I fell asleep and had this nightmare.' She thought. She was too tired to stand up so she went back sleeping on somebody's chest. (p.s She didn't know whose chest was it.)

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't because she could hear heartbeat.

"Five more minutes." She mumbled.

"Ok." Replied a colder tone.

….

…..

……

'Wait! That's not Naruto's voice. That's…' she thought as she lifted her head to face him. She noticed that her face and his were only a few inches away. It was………………………………………………………………………………………… (Me: I'm not gonna tell you. I will leave it as it. Naoka: Why you! Tell the readers who was he. You left them with a cliffhanger last time and didn't update for 2 weeks or more. Tell them. Me: OKAY! Okay. It was drum roll was hit with a drum okay on with the story)

"Sasuke?" she whispered.

She kept starring in his eyes while he did the same thing.

* * *

**Grldragon**: Okay that's it for now. Please review and tell me if you like I would appreciate if you tell me if you liked it. And I'm sorry that I haven't update sooner. From now on I try and update sooner. Thank you for reading,

**Naoka**: See you in chapter 7.

**Grldragon**: Oh and if you're wandering what that dream was, you'll find out soon in the other chapters that I write. Soon you will know everything.


	7. Note

**_Note:_**

**Grldragon:** hey everybody, how's life? Mine? Well, I'm bit busy with the exams but soon I will finish them. Okay I didn't post this note for no reason. Okay I have some bad news.

**Naoka:** What is the bad news?? Don't tell me, you're not gonna write Naruto ever again.

**Naruto:** WHAT!??

**Grldragon:** No, nothing like that. It's that I'm gonna stop writing about this story.

**Naoka & Naruto:** WHAT!?? WHY!??

**Grldragon:** Well I kinda have a writer block and I have to study for my exams too. But don't worry I'm gonna continue it. I have some good news too.

**Naruto:** What is it?

**Grldragon:** I'll be writing another story about Naruto. I have an idea about the new story that I'm writing, I kinda got the idea when I was doing the exams. Lol.

**Naoka:** Why!?

**Grldragon:** Eee…Don't worry I'll update the other story too but right now I have to focus on this story for a while. I already finished the first 2 chapters. I think I will post this story on Saturday. Okay?

**Naoka:** ………

**Grldragon:** Oh come on. My new character is kind of your relative that you never knew.

**Naoka:** Really?

**Grldragon:** Yes, but she's older then you.

**Stranger:** Hi, cousin.

**Naoka:** Hi, are you my relative?

**Naomi:** Yeah that's what grldragon says. I'm Naomi. You must be Naoka.

**Grldragon:** Well anyway it's time to go. bye

* * *


	8. The night attack

**Chapter 7: The night attack. **

**Grldragon:** Surprise! I bet you didn't except for chapter 7 to show up didn't you. Okay on with the story.

* * *

"Sasuke?" she whispered. 

Sasuke didn't respond, he just glared at her with his eyes that didn't show any emotion at all. He was hiding something behind his back because he had a hand behind his back.

She quickly stood up in a sitting position and glared at him.

"What happened?" she asked calmly, trying her best to keep her eyes open.

"You fell asleep." He replied.

"I know that. What I want to know is how I ended up on you?" she said yawing and then looked around to see where the others were.

"And where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"We been attacked." He replied showing the hand that was hidden behind his back.

"What do you mean? By whom?" she asked standing up.

Then you heard an explosion not far from you.

"That's must be them." Said Sasuke preparing to attack.

She took out a kunai too to help him.

Just then 3 ninjas came out and they were standing infront of them with a smirk on their faces. Their head protector was clear this time. It was a sound note.

"The sound ninjas?" she said.

Sasuke nodded and said.

"So you are the one who been attacking theses few days. What do you want?"

"You know perfectly what we want." Said one of the sound ninjas that had a katana in his hand. (p.s these aren't the sound five. These are the other henchman of Orochimaru.)

Naoka who didn't have a clue of what they wanted stayed there listening. She only had been in this village for 2 weeks or a bit more. Yet how would she know what the enemy of the Konaha wants.

"Well you're not gonna get It." said Sasuke who know was heading straight for the katana one.

The other two attacked Naoka and she had to fight them but she jumped to a tree and to another. She then realized that she was bit far from where Sasuke was.

'Good.' She thought to herself while smirking.

"Running won't do you good." Called one of the sound ninjas at her.

She dodged their attacks and then she jumped on a tree and did some hand seals and said

"Fire release: Dragon fire technique."

And she throws fire from her mouth to the two sound ninjas. One of them falls on the ground while the other one was still heading for her direction. She quickly did again some hand seals and a purple barrier appeared around her. When the ninja hit the barrier he fell on the ground and didn't move.

"What happened?" she heard the ninja saying to the one on the ground.

"I feel weak." He said trying to stand up but fell on the ground again.

Naoka got down from the tree and told them

"If you want to keep living you better get out of here. I took all of his chakara leaving him with a little so he can live. Now it's your choice: Do you wish to die here? Or do you want to live?" she said smirking. They stared at her sacredly and didn't move an inch. She took a quick look at the sky and saw the clouds were moving away from the moon.

'It' time I guess. I can't run away from it anymore.' She thought while closing her eyes and focusing on her chakara.

**Sasuke Pov.**

"Where did she go?" I said jumping from a tree to another. I was trying to Find Naoka because she went off somewhere with the sound ninjas following. Then I heard screams coming from not far from where I was.

"It couldn't be her?" I said running faster. I arrived where I heard the screams and saw to lying bodies on the ground. I pulled one of them.

"Where is the girl?" I asked in a cold voice.

"The…the girl? She l-left." He said shaking with fear.

The other quickly stood up and ran. I let go the one I was holding and ran after his teammate.

Just then I heard some noises and quickly turned around throwing a kunai at the direction from where I heard the noise. I heard a little yelp.

"SASUKE! You bastard." Shouted a hyper voice.

"Shut up, dope." I replied.

"Where's Naoka?" asked Sakura who was behind Naruto.

"I don't know." I replied coldly.

"What!? You lost her?" said Naruto pissed off.

**Normal Pov.**

"Hehee I'm here, Naruto." They all turned around at the voice and saw Naoka on a tree sitting.

'I didn't feel her coming here, but how?' thought Sasuke. 'She couldn't have appeared out of nowhere.'

"Naoka, are you okay?" asked Naruto, cheering up.

"Yeah, what about you all?" she said still on the tree.

"We're fine, Naoka-chan." Said Sakura.

Then Naoka stood up and said before she left.

"I see you guys tomorrow then. Bye."

Then they all split up and went to their homes.

Somewhere very far from Konaha.

A room was colored red and had furniture in the room. A large black armchair infront of the fireplace and there were two shelves and a large table and three chairs around it.

The man who was sitting on the armchair spoke in a deep cold male voice and said:

"I see that Naoka hasn't realized yet."

"What should we do, master?" asked a low male voice who was behind the armchair on one of his knees.

"Let's wait a little longer in the end she will know the answer herself. And she will be ours too." Laughed the deep voice.

Morning came.

Naruto heard the front door knocking and he was still in bed with his pjs. He couldn't ignore the knocking because every second it got louder.

'It must be Sakura. She must have come to wake me up because of training.' Thought Naruto while yawing stretching his arms lazily. He got out of bed and was heading for the front door, he was taking his time. When he opened the door he saw Naoka smiling.

"Huh, Naoka why are you here?" he asked surprised.

"I came to wake you up." She said while entering in Naruto's apartment.

Naruto turned around and he saw her in the middle of the room.

"Well come on and change or we will be late." She said grabbing Naruto by the hand and throwing him in the bathroom.

"And don't take long!" she called from the other side of the door.

Naruto nodded to himself and took a shower quickly and wondering why Naoka came to get him. Finally he was ready and got out of the bathroom.

"Finally!" Said Naoka as she jumped up when she saw Naruto ready.  
She grabbed Naruto by the hand and quickly left for her next target, which was Sakura.

Naruto was yelling in the background which Naoka took no attention of it. He was saying

"What about breakfast? I need my Ramen!"

(Me: But let's ignore that. Naruto: RAMEN!)

Sakura was about to leave her house when she saw Naoka walking down the street. Naoka quickly let go of Naruto and went to hug Sakura as a greeting way.

"Good morning Sakura-chan."

"Good morning Naoka-chan." They both greeted each other like they haven't seen each other for a while.

Then they continued walking together to go and get Sasuke. They arrived at his house which was big and Sakura and Naruto were like.

"Wow. That's some house."

Then they saw Naoka knocking on the big wooden gate.

"Hey Naoka, you shouldn't do that." Said Naruto nervously.

"Why?" she as he looked over her shoulder.

Naruto was telling her why when the wooden gate opened and Sasuke was there.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Well Sasuke we came to get you of course. Today we have training." Naoka said as she ignored Naruto's answer.

Sasuke sighed and closed the gate and came with you.

They were heading to their usual meeting place on the bridge, there they would meet Kakashi-sensei and they would all head for training together.

They arrived and waited for him to come. When Sakura asked Naoka why she had went to collect them.

"I don't know. Guess I was ready early and had nothing to do so I decide to pick you all up." She said giggling a little.

Sakura nodded and continued waiting for Kakashi to come.

Naoka then began to feel pain in her head and yelp of pain. Then she putted her hands on her head bend down on her knees.

Sakura quickly went over to check Naoka.

"Are you okay Naoka?"

"Listen, I…I would like to tell you a little secret about me. I've been trying to hide it since the day I came here. But now I know that I can't hide it. Sasuke almost caught me yesterday. Now today you will all know." she said as she stood up.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all gasp.

* * *

**Grldragon:** That was nice wasn't it? I like doing cliffhangers. Lol I'm continuing to write the story. So I hope you like this chapter and hopefully get any reviews this time for this chapter.oh and why did Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke gasp for? You know if you review you'll find out Naoka's secret in the next chapter. See you. 


	9. The secret of Naoka is reveled

**Chapter 8: The secret of Naoka is reveled.**

**Naoka:** Hey a new chapter is up. Hope you will like it. Sorry grldragon is busy right now because she is planning on her prank on one of her classmates. They been stealing stuff from their classroom and I think she knows who is it and now she laughing like a lunatic because she has a way of getting them back. She can be a bit scary though.

**Naruto:** WOW really? What kind a plan is she doing?

**Naoka:** I don't know but let's get on with the story.

* * *

Naoka yelled in pain. Her head was hurting she couldn't keep it in anymore, so she decided to tell them. Beside they were her friends and she felt she could trust them.

"I want…to…tell y-you something." She said

They all came near you to check on you and then they gasp when they saw… 2 foxy ears on her head.

Naruto rubbed his eyes because he thought he was dreaming.

"Are those ears?" asked Sakura with her mouth open.

She nodded shyly.

Naruto went closer to her and touched the 2 ears on her head.

"Hey, they are fluffy." He said grinning.

She blushed and felt like sleeping when she took a few steps back and told Naruto

"Stop that. You're making me sleepy."

"Why do you have ears on your head?" asked Sakura.

"It's a curse that my clan used to have." She said sighing.

Just then she felt someone and looked up and saw Kakashi on a tree nearby and he was serious. He then disappeared and re-appeared infront of you.

"So you choose not hide it."

She nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke looking at Kakashi.

"We were supposed to keep it quiet about her curse that her family used to have but she showed you on her own free will." Said Kakashi putting his hands in his pocket.

"You mean all of her family has it?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but they are all dead now." She said showing a weak smile.

Kakashi looked at her and was thinking.

"Let's being our training then." He said finally.

They all nodded and followed him. On their way they asked Naoka about her curse.

"So how long would you have those ears on you?" asked Naruto putting his hands behind his head while walking.

"Only for a few days and these are fox ears." She said

"Really!?"

"Yeah, my family all owed an animal spirit. The strongest were the wolf and the fox. I don't know how but that's what my father used to tell me."

"Also he said that I should never ask for its help unless I really want to because it's strong that it could kill me." Naoka explained.

"What kind of power does the fox have then?" asked Sakura.

"It allows you to see better in the dark, run faster and jump higher. If I revel its true power then you could say that I would have stronger charka but it's best keeping it hidden."

Finally you all arrived at the training ground and began the training.

That afternoon in the Hokage's office.

"So she decided to revel her secret." The Hokage said smiling.

"Yes." Said Kakashi to the Hokage.

"Well as long it's true power is hidden we should be safe." The Hokage said as he put his pipe in his mouth.

"One of the survivors of the Nanaji Clan the other one is coming back soon, you know."

"I know. Do you think they will know that there's another one of them alive? Asked Kakashi.

"I don't know. I hope nothing bad happens. The fox and the wolf demon alive…I think trouble would be knocking on the Konaha's door soon." He said staring at the sun setting and waiting for night to come.

"I think so too, Hokage-sama. What should we do?" said another voice.

Kakashi turned around and saw Gai resting by the wall. Gai walked forward from the shadow and was serious too.

"There must be something we could do." He said again.

"For now let's wait for the other to come and from there we'll see." The Hokage replied.

Naoka was getting ready to go to bed when she decided to take a bit of fresh air and so she went up on the roof and sat down looking at h beautiful full moon. Whenever the moon is full her ears come out. Well at least it wasn't that bad but yet she didn't know its true power.

'The older Uchiha wanted to fight me because of my curse. To see it for him self that must be why he came here.' She thought to herself.

Then she began to feel sleepy and decided to turn in for the night.

'No one will ever know the real curse of the Nanaji clan.'

The next morning came quickly then she thought.

"5 more minutes." She mumbled as she throws her pillow on her head.

Then she forced herself to look at the clock and see what time is it.

"WHAT THE!!?" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'M LATE!" she said getting out of bed and putting on clothes. Before she left she saw that her fox ears were still there so she had to wear a hat to prevent the attention of the Konaha people.

She arrived 5 minutes after Kakashi as you saw that he was already there reading.

"You're late, Naoka-chan." He said looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I know." She said as an anime sweatdrop appeared behind her head.

"I guess you're turning into a fox theses day, you know they like sleep a lot." He said.

"No, I'm still Naoka, Kakashi-sensei." She replied smiling.

"Anyway today we have a mission. We have to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves." Kakashi said putting the book away.

"Oh boy really?!" jumped Naruto who was behind you.

Kakashi nodded and then you all followed him to meet the bridge builder.

"Who are these? Are these the ninjas that suppose protect me?" said an old guy who was sitting on a bench.

"They're just a bunch of stupid kids." He said drinking from his bottle.

By the way he was talking he sounded drunk and the bottle that he was drinking was wine.

"And what about the little one with an idiotic look on his face? Do you except me to believe you're a ninja?

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his…huh?" Naruto said while laughing.

Then Sakura, Sasuke and Naoka got closer to Naruto and saw that he was the shortest.

He got pissed and yelled at the bridge builder.

"Why you I'm gonna kill you!"

Then Kakashi grabbed Naruto from the jacket and told him

"You can't kill the person that you were assign to protect."

Naoka sighed.

So after noon you all left and began your mission to protect the bridge builder. Naoka found out that he's name was Tazuna and he came from the land of waves but there was something wrong with him. He was acting nervous even though he has 5 ninjas to protect him. Naruto was all cheerful because this was his first time going out of the village while Sakura told him to behave and Sasuke was doing nothing just staring at something.

So the team and Tazuna began walking in the forest. Everything seemed normal.

Tazuna infact was looking around the forest all the time.

When you crossed a little bridge Kakashi saw a little puddle of water but continued walking.

'Strange. It hasn't rained these past few days.' Naoka thought looking back at the puddle.

As they continued walking Naoka felt a presence of someone and she stopped. The others stopped too but something grabbed Kakashi. He was chained by chains and he couldn't free himself.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naoka yelled getting out a kunai.

But it was too late they ripped him apart and then she saw the two ninjas running towards Naruto.

'They are going to kill Naruto.' Naoka thought as she ran after them.

But she didn't caught up with them, now they were going to rip Naruto too.

Then Sasuke threw some Shurikens at the chains and a kunai to hold the chain against the tree that was next to them. Now the two ninjas couldn't move and Sasuke landed on both of the ninja's hand and then kicked them both in the faces at the same time. Naruto gasp as he saw Sasuke do this. Then both of the ninja let go of the chains and backed away from Sasuke. Now one of them was running towards Naoka and the other hit Naruto in his hand. He was getting nearer and he was going to her with his claws but she managed to dodge them. She kicked him in his face and he fell on the ground. Just as she turned around to see where the other one was, she saw him heading towards Sakura who was protecting Tazuna, then Sasuke appeared infront of Sakura to protect them. But then she saw Kakashi grabbing the ninja. Naoka gasped to see Kakashi alive.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're alive!" Sakura cheered.

"Yo, sorry I'm late." He said.

'Show off.' Thought Sasuke as he saw Kakashi getting the attention now.

Naruto looked where Kakashi was killed before and saw a bunch of logs lying on the ground.

"Sorry Naruto that I didn't save you immediately. I got you injured but I didn't know that you would freeze up like that." Kakashi said walking towards Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna.

"Anyway good job Sasuke and Naoka you too Sakura." He said.

'Poor Naruto, it was his first battle; I don't blame him to get scared a little. Kakashi shouldn't have been so hard on him either.' Naoka thought as she went to help him get up.

"Here, let me help you." She said to Naruto holding her hand out.

Naruto stood up without Naoka's help and lowered hi head.

"You're all right…" said a voice behind Naoka.

Naoka turned and saw Sasuke waiting for you two.

"Sacredy-cat." Sasuke finished his sentence with a small smirk.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted at him and was going to hit him but Kakashi spoke and told him

"Naruto, don't move too much. You been hit by their claws, it's poison. So don't move otherwise you spared it faster."

He stopped and lowered his head again.

"By the way Tazuna, I need to talk to you."

Now the ninjas were tied up by a tree and couldn't run away. Now all of the team and Tazuna were there trying to know why they were after Tazuna.

"They look like Hidden mist Chunins." Said Kakashi putting his arms around his chest.

"They say that these shinobis continue to fight no matter what."

"How did you know that were going to attack?" asked one of them.

"Well, there haven't been any rainy days so you can't except to find a puddle of water on the ground." He said.

"Then if you knew why did you let the Brats attack them?" asked Tazuna.

"I wanted to find out something. To see what was their target was. And I founded out that the target was you, Tazuna."

* * *

**Naoka:** Well that's it. Now we have our own first mission. Hope you continue reading it.

**Naruto:** Where's grldragon?

**Naoka:** Still planning. So, Read and review everyone and thanks.


End file.
